


【Evanstan】Water（续）

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [15]
Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 1





	【Evanstan】Water（续）

背景音乐是Sam Smith的《Lay me down》

*

太阳下山了，有人架起火堆，柴火噼里啪啦响，顺着金色的火苗往上望就是繁星点点的天空。互不相识的年轻男女聚在火堆旁，有人拿起吉他，不一会儿就变成了大合唱。  
帐篷刚刚搭好Sebastian就迫不及待去凑热闹，Chris跑着追上他，拿着帽子戴在他头上。Sebastian朝对方笑，“你这样更容易被认出来啊。”然后伸手把Chris反戴的帽子转到正面。  
Chris稍微一动，嘴唇就蹭到了Sebastian的手腕，海浪的声音在远处回响，Sebastian眼里的笑意漫溢出来，他偏过头快速亲了Chris，转身往火堆跑去。

年轻的男孩在中间跳街舞，姑娘们尖叫着鼓掌，他拉起一个女孩让她在怀中旋转，大家也站起来和身边的人共舞。有热情的女孩邀请刚到的Sebastian，他随着吉他的节奏融入了兴致盎然的人群，绕着火堆摇晃着身体，与各种人跳舞。长卷发的、有鼻环的、金发的、棕色短发的，男男女女，形形色色。

Sebastian从一个男孩手中接过口香糖，转过身孩子气地吹了一个泡，Chris就是在那个白色大泡泡破裂后出现的，那声脆响像是某种预示性的出场背景乐，Sebastian抓着Chris的背让他们的心脏贴在一起。吉他的节奏变慢了，弹吉他的男孩唱着：“Yes, I do. I believe that one day I will be, where I was right there, right next to you……”

Sebastian也跟着轻轻哼，Chris的呼吸就在他耳畔。Sebastian突然问：“这是不是梦？”Chris故意在他耳根下回答：“那你喜欢吗？”磁性的声音让他半边身体一阵酥麻。Chris能感觉到Sebastian鼓起的肉肉的脸颊，知道他在笑。Sebastian又把下巴贴在Chris的肩膀上，隔着薄薄的T恤点了点头，Chris抱着他摇晃。

“I’m missing you, missing you like crazy.“

“有一次，你也在这么热闹的海边接了我的电话。“

“没有，讲话的时候一直很安静，挂断时才有点吵的。”

Chris摸他后脖子浅浅的发根，“我没想到真的会来，和你一起。”

Sebastian戏谑地笑：“Bingo! 这是梦，你喜欢吗？”

Chris拉着Sebastian朝远处跑，远离人群，靠近只有海浪声的静谧浅滩。Sebastian拿着小树枝在退潮后还没干的沙子上写了个大大的“Chris”，他写得用力，树枝折断了就用手掌划出沟壑。

“还有几个小时才涨潮，它能保留……”话没说完Chris就吻住了他。

Sebastian摘下他们的帽子，手心的细沙有了两个人的体温。海浪声温柔缱绻，他们站在茫茫星空下，仿佛时间停驻。

END


End file.
